I Never Stopped Looking
by Daenie
Summary: S02,***** NOT Sterek StoryWould you leave everyone and everything you loved behind to protect them from your destiny?She had.Through the ways of the old,Her destiny,to be a protector.She was bound.Bound to a woman and a family who became her captors.But the death of her captor brings her home,the code is broken.Who is she bound to now?Her duty or her heart?
1. Chapter 1 : Good Liars and Bad Coffee

*********no copyright infringement intended, I don't anything you reconize. Just The OC's.************

This is my first fanfic, I don't want to give much away. If your confused on anything feel free to PM me, But you should be a bit confused because I want there to be some mystery involved. :) Happy Reading and please review :)

"Police have no suspects or leads on Beacon Hills Murders" the headlines read. The article then went on to hint at the possibility of maybe a serial killer at work here in the small town. "thats gonna go down real well" Derek Hale muttered closing the newspaper and placing it on the table. He took a gulp of coffee and turned his attention to the window he was sitting at. Looking out of the diner he watched cars pass, customers came and went as he sat absentmindedly. He came here often to sit, think and drink bad coffee. He never had anyone bother him here. At least not since the staff learned to fill his cup and walk away. He didn't bother with pleasantries with people anymore. He had a lot on his mind.

The growing media attention in the town over the murders was attracting more and more of the Argents clowns to Beacon Hills. It was getting harder and harder to protect his pack. They hadn't found the warehouse.. yet. He knew Chris Argent. He reconized the determination and ruthlessness to protect your own. He was starting to feel that way to his pack. For the millionth time Derek considered moving his pack. Picking up and disappearing. He'd thought about Alaska. It was full of forests and open spaces for his pack to hunt and run. He knew a few Omega's in the area, It was the smartest option. But then he had the tidal wave of reasons to stay.

This was his home. It was all that was left of the Hales. He had intended to renovate his family home and make it habitable. He still hoped to do it. It was also his packs home. Should he take Isaac , Erica and Boyd away from there homes? Isaac's parents were buried here. Boyd's and Erica's families were too. Granted both families weren't exactly the Brady's. Neither seemed to care that there kids weren't living at home anymore. Scott. Another reason to stay. He'd never leave his mother and Stiles. Peter Hale screwed up changing Scott. He would never have followed Peter. But Derek was glad he had changed him. Scott may not be apart of his pack right now, But he still did his best to protect him. Plus Scott would never leave Allison. Especially when there was Kanima on the loose.

Dread washed over him as he thought about the abomination. It haunted him that he had created that. All the innocent people that had been hurt. And he was no closer to finding out how to stop it. He had tried contacting a few old friends. No one knew anything about them. Except the Argents. Gerard Argent seemed to know plenty. Anger boiled inside of him and it took him a second to push the wolf back down. As his hate simmered down, he noticed a black Range Rover pull in to the diner lot, it reversed into a spot , the front of the car facing the exit to the car park. 'Nice Car' he mumbled. He watched the drivers door open and two toned, tan legs jump down out of it.

A young woman had exited the vehicle. She had long dark wavy hair that nearly reached her lower back. She was dressed in light washed out denim shorts and an oversized V neck that hung off one of her shoulders. Black oversized glasses hid her eyes from view.

Derek looked her over, not exactly interested, but appreciating the view. He may be soley focused on the pack, but he's still a man. She had a nice toned body by the looks of it. He watched her awkwardly trying to fish something out of her white converse shoe."Ow" she yelped as she lost her balance and hit the back of her car. Rubbing the side of her body that she'd hit, she made her way into the diner. He knew he was openly watching her now. She must have felt his gaze because suddenly she looked up and met his expected her to flinch, look away. As most people do when they feel the power of an Alpha's stare. Instead. She smiled and stuck out her tongue at him while continuing on her way to the counter to order.

His stubbled jaw dropped slightly in shock. He hadn't expected that. He watched more discreetly now and extended his senses to listen in on her conversation with the waitress.

"Yeah I just drove up from LA, Absolutely gorgeous drive!" He heard her say. The waitress asked her what she was doing here in beacon hills. His ears pricked up.

"Oh I'm visiting family for a bit" she replied as another, older waitress walked past and did a double take at the new girl.

"Teaghan? Honey? Is that you? "The older woman asked looking shocked.

The girl seemed confused by the woman. "I'm sorry but my name isn't Teaghan. Hi I'm Sara" She shook the woman's hand. The woman seemed flustered. "Of course I'm sorry. You just look so like a girl who I once knew. I'm sorry , Sara is it?"

"Yeah Sara" the girl smiled at the woman. "No problem" As the girl walked away with her order in a take away bag Derek couldn't help but feel like there was more o this girl then she let on. He heard it when she said her name wasn't Teaghan , and again when he confirmed her name was Sara. Blip. New girl was lying. But why?

He watched as she got in her car and shot out of her spot and took off forwards town. But for some reason, long after she'd left the diner, she was still on his mind. He picked up his bill and went to the counter to pay it. He saw the older woman leaning against the till dazed. "So like her. So like Teaghan" she whispered under her breath but of course he heard. Clearing his throat he snapped her out of her daze. The woman jumped to attention. "Oh I'm sorry sir , i'l take for that now. I was a million miles away"

"Anywhere nice?" he asked to be polite.

"Oh a lovely place, Memory lane" She sighed sadly and handed him his change.

Derek could feel this woman's despair and was surprised that he had sympathy for her. Compassion was something he'd long ago learned to ignore. Wether it was feeling it or being offered it. He's more focused an better protected when he is cut off from the mundane feelings of humans. Yet, this woman's sadness bothered him. He shook his head as if to clear as he sat into his black Camarro. He needed more sleep. That was all. A deep peaceful , dreamless sleep. Yeah that'd be the day he muttered under his breath. Taking off back in the direction of the warehouse where his pack waited for yet another evening of training.

By the time he'd reached it he'd forgotten about the mysterious girl. Stiles' jeep parked outside had taken his attention. Immediate frustration filled his veins at the sight of it. Nothing helpful or useful ever came along if stiles had anything to do with it. He sniffed the air as he got out. Stiles was here. But no Scott? Strange. And annoying. Sighing he walked into the warehouse. As he crossed the threshold the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He had the distinct feeling he was being watched. He scanned the area, seeing nothing, He tried listening. As he extended his senses, he heard a piercing scream inside the warehouse . Turning on his heel he bolted inside. 'What now?' He growled. Preparing for the migraine that seemed to accompany stiles stilinkski. Maybe he should kill him? The thought crossed his mind as ran through to the back room.

**)(*&^%$£**

**Next Up :**

**Some Stiles for all the Stilinski lovers :D**


	2. Chapter 2 : Curiosity Killed Stiles

Thanks for my first review :) And again, I don't own anything except the OC's.

Stiles' heart felt like it was going to explode in his chest. It was hammering so hard as he ran in terror from the scariest monster he'd yet to face. A teenage werewolf, no wait a female teenage werewolf. He nearly made the door from the back room when her hands, no wait ,claws, her man shedable claws! , wrapped around his waist tugging him backwards.

"No Erica ! No ! Come on now, you don't wanna eat me! I'm too scrawny , see no upper body at all, bony and sinewy eeew !" he flapped his arms helplessy trying to show how iedible he was. She slammed him to the ground onto his back. "Oh no gorgeous , I'm not gonna eat you" she whisprered. "I'm going to kiss you. Wouldn't you like that boo?yeah you would" She purred at him. He didn't know how she mistook the blind terror in his eyes for lust and "liking that". "Em well actually Boo, this really isn't a good time so I gotta go".

He scrambled onto his stomach and tried to crawl away from her. She caught his ankle , dragging him back to her. Flipping over she clambered on top of him straddling him. She used her index finger, claw, her index frigging claw, to rip his shirt down the middle. He whimpered and watched on in horror muttering "Please don't kill me Erica, please oh god. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die" ." Wow. Oh god." he spluttered as She giggled with a wild crazy look in her eyes. Licking him from his navel up to his neck. He squeeled . "Wow Erica, wow. Total invasion of personal body space." he squirmed trying to get away from her touch."Stiles baby, you like that don't you" she moaned into his chest . "Oh yeah sure. I just LOVE being hunted down and taken like a piece of meat. Nothing says Romance like being held down and eaten against your will". He tried again in vain to throw her off. It was no use. Sarcam failed him as she started undoing his belt.

"Erica! Stop please come on Erica please?" He pleaded. Erica suddenly bolted up into sitting position. "What's wrong stiles? Why don't you want me? What's wrong with me? Huh?" Her grip tightened on his wrists. Painfully so. "Ow ow ow ow ow" he complained. "Erica that really hurts. Erica can you please let go . Erica seriously this is just not cool!"

Erica was confused. All the boys in school wanted her. Why not Stiles?

" Don't you want your first time to be special? With someone special to you? Come on I don't wanna fumble around the floor with you, you want better then that? Don't you wanna actually really know and like the person?" It hadn't occured to him that he had just implied she wasn't special to him and that he didn't like her.

"Whats not to like Stiles? What am I not sexy enough for you? Am I still just the spaz with the seizures to you? Huh is that it?" She felt her body begin to change as her wolf's anger emerged. The bones in her neck popped and twisted.

"Are you snarling at me?" he asked shocked as some spit hit his face dripping off his face. "This is great your legit snarling at me. This is always how I pictured losing my virginity." Her face completed the shift. He forgot to be afraid for a moment as her stared at her transfixed. "Wow, Erica you've got some serious sideburns going on there. I had wondered would you get the facial hair too. Can you Nair that or do Were guys find that a turn on? You know? There ladies being all hairy and all that? Like a she-wolf?" It was then her She- Wolf lost it.

She roared and lunged for his neck.

Oh God .

"Erica stop!" A voice commanded freezing Erica in her tracks. Stiles wriggled in her grip to look up at who saved him. Derek . Oh great. He'd probably kill him now just for being here. Can't a kid catch a break? He thought.

"Oh hey Derek. Could you call off the doberman please? I'm beginning to lose the feeling in my legs."

She growled at him. He yelped as her hands tightened again in his wrists.

"Release him." Derek's voice commanded her. After a monetary pause where stiles thought he really was going to wet his pants in suspense she rose off him pushing him down on her way up scratching his chest. "Oooooooew!" He called seriously annoyed now. He scrambled up and bolted for the door. She stalked to the shadows snarling as she watched him move. Derek looked stiles in the eye. "What . Are. You. Doing . Here?" He said through gritted teeth. "She told me Scott needed my help and to meet him here. Then as she got me here she went all fifty shades if grey on my ass!" He turned back to Erica still a bit nervous but a lot more pissed off at this point. "Erica you need to learn the art of seduction because that was not it!" He pointed at her. "And I don't know what you people do when you get furry maybe thats your thing but us normal non furries don't find rape fun. No it's not surprise sex, I'm not playing hard to get and yes no does mean no. Go have you no understanding of a persons virtue?" he pulled his tshirt to him covering himself. Now look at me! I look like I've been attacked... Oh wait. I WAS!" He exclaimed . Derek sighed. Good old stiles over the top as usual.

"Stiles, she didn't mean it." Derek explained. "She's not herself at the moment." Stiles looked at Derek stunned. "Seriously. Your gonna defend sexual assault?have you no morals? Well i guess i can answer that question". He rambled on until Derek out up a hand to silence him. He knew if he didn't handle this Scott would lose his head if he heard Erica hurt stiles. He needed to shut the kid up.

"Stiles, Erica is in heat. She can't help it." He said tying to be patient."Anyway, I thought you'd be glad at some female contact." Derek smirked

He thought that would explain it. "Yeah well that explanation makes me feel so much better about being he chew toy. She could've killed me Derek"! He yelled."And by the way I get plenty of female contact"

"Im guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health" , derek said through his teeth, his patience running thin. "Erica" Derek sighed. "Apologize to Stiles please". He shot her a red glare. She sauntered closer dropping her hip and tilting her head. Smacking her lips she replied ice cold. "Oh Stiles. I'm sorry you couldn't keep up" flipping her hair as she sat on a turned over box.

"Next time someone tells you to go somewhere maybe you should question it more? " she said playfully. "But your curiosity wouldn't be" , she paused as she pushed her chest up, "satisfied". Stiles' eyes bulged in his head. He was shocked and embarrassed at her provocativeness. " Yeah well Curiosity killed the cat" he mumbled back at her. "I'm leaving before any one else nearly kills me." He stormed out of the warehouse towards his jeep complaining about his favorite shirt.

As stiles drove away Derek and Erica heard him mutter "If shes in heat then let's go visit the creepy magical vet and get the her neutered . Or put down. Both works... God!"

...

Hey peoples! I have the next chapter ready to go. Please review if you like it, or don't like it? Just lemme know ! And thanks to Lycannlover411 for reviewing :D


	3. Chapter 3 : Anything With A Pulse

I don't own anything except the OC's.

******This story is about the main character, who you will meet properly in the next chapter. I just want to explore all the other characters as well. I find in fan fics that all the real characters become one dimentional after a while so I'm hoping giving them all story lines will stop that from happening.

As well, My story will fit in to the current order of the show but it will also change from the story line as time goes on. I won't be keeping it exactly to the story on the show. I haven't decided on the romances yet. Feel free to give your opinions in the reviews :)

Over and out polar bears!

Daenie xx

... ,,, ...

Derek had to physically restrain Erica from bolting after Stiles after his last comment. "Erica contain yourself! Now!" He commanded tapping into his alpha self. She immediately stopped struggling but he could see her inner battle tormenting her. Laura had never spoken about or explained to him what it's like to be in heat. Not that he'd ever asked. It was a conversation a brother didn't ever want to have with sister. Ever. He regretted now. He'd do anything for another conversation with Laura. Just one more. About anything. And it sure would help him now with Erica. He had no idea how to deal with her. His own wolf was drawn I her and she had yet to try him. She would though, he knew she would. Erica thought she had feelings for Derek and they would only intensify now that she was on heat. She was persistent enough just the way she was. He'd no idea how pushy she'd be. But judging by the lust in her eyes and raw passion he guessed it would get pretty intense.

Great. Another problem to deal with. "Fan fucking tastic" he muttered . It really was his own fault. He had flirted with her at the beginning. And kissed her back a little when she jumped in training. He had forgotten what teenage girls were like. He sure as hell shot himself in the ass with that one. He tried to remember what he was like at their age. All he remembered was Kate. Psycho Bitch. His claws pushed to be let out at the thought of her. Her death hadn't brought the peace he had expected. It hadn't made a difference at all. You could still hate the dead. Back to his problem at end. Erica. He remembered one summer when Laura had been in heat. There Mom had been away for a few days when it happened. Dad freaked out and locked her in her room for 2 days until she had returned. That didn't stop an Omega or two sniffing around the house. Derek had found one scaling the roof. It was like he was possessed. Snarling and clawing at anyone who was between him and Laura. Eventually dad knocked him out. Derek's siblings drove the Omega two states over warning him he'd loose more then his dignity if he ever tried it again. When their mother returned she spent the day preparing potions and tonics and using a smudge stick around the house. From then on everything went back to normal. Except that Laura was a raging bitch for a few weeks. He smiled at the memory of her throwing a steak knife at him for laughing too loudly then breaking down in hysterical laughter at her over reaction. They laughed so hard at her mood swings after. That was the last time she'd been in heat before the fire.

Stomping off to his make shift room at the end of the subway . He called Erica to him. "Come on" , he said , "you can't be around Boyd and Isaac right now. You'll drive them insane. They won't be able to resist your scent." He explained curtly. He'd call his a female Were he knew and ask the best way to handle it. She might know. Erica strolled casually close to him. She giggled and sighed. As they stood in his room he could smell the welcoming scent she bore. He heard her heart beat pick up and smelled her arousal. The wolf within him stirred expectantly.

She stepped forward and traced her hands down the panes of his lean muscley chest. "Am I driving you insane?" She whispered into his ear her tongue snaking down along it. She nipped his ear lop pushing her body closer. He felt her breasts against him., and her left arm sneak up the back of his shirt , caressing his bare skin. Feeling the warmth of her body on his. His wolf howled to be let loose and take her right there.

But Derek was not about to sleep with a sixteen year old whose hormones were driving her actions. He pulled her wrist to her side and pushed her back to look he in the face. "Erica , I told you to never try this again. I am your alpha and I command you to behave yourself". "But Derek all I want is you... Don't you want me to?" She pouted at him angling her hips in a way she thought was sexy and suggestive. He sighed irritated. He'd tried being nice. Screw it. Niceness was over rated he thought. He looked her square in the eye. "No Erica I I do not want anything from you other then you to sleep and stay away from the boys until I figure out a way to keep them from going into a frenzy. And you don't want me. Right now you want anything with a pulse. Hell, you even tried Stiles".

She gasped hurt at his answer. He picked her up an threw her over his shoulder. Striding over to his bed he dumped her unmercifully on it. He turned his back on her and strode out of the room. He heard her whimper. Upset and humiliated at his rejection.

"Erica! Sleep!" He shouted back to her not even glancing around.

He knew he'd pay for hurting her feelings later. He also had a feeling her mood swings would be alot worse then a steak knife. He looked around the dirty fallen down warehouse and sighed. He really wasn't doing very well as an Alpha. He'd never lead before. He wasn't very sensitive. He wondered if creating the pack was a bad idea. His bad mood darkened as he remembered why he had created a pack. The Argents. Disgusting Murdereres. They may not have known Kate had killed his family but they sure as hell screwed up raising a child to be a mass murderer. After meeting Gerard he saw where she got it from. She had been master at manipulation. He had fallen for her instantly. She lured him with promises of mystery. His knuckles flexed as once again his claws threatened to jut out. His self control was slipping recently. He was on edge. He grabbed his car keys and headed out to do some patrolling. He knew the boys were practicing their sparring skills tonight. He'd take a drive by and see how they were getting on. After he checked on the Argents.

As he drove into town with his window cracked he thought it better to park a couple of blocks from their house. He didn't want a show down in the suburbs and he couldn't dodge all their bullets. Keeping an eye out for the kanima , he locked his car and crept around the neighborhood absorbing the shadows as his own. He passed two of Argent's patrollers. They didn't even shiver as he slipped past them un nocticed. "Where does he find these idiots?" Derek asked himself silently. He would have to construct a test to see if his pack were as careless. He hoped not. He had thought they were improving. All excelling in different ways. He was, in short, proud of them. If only Scott would join them. They'd be stronger then he could have hoped for. But Scott had his own pack. His human pack. In truth he was jealous of the strength and loyalty Scott had for his friends. He hoped his own pack would grow as close. Unless he caught and killed the kanima, They may not have the chance. If only Scott would get out of his way so he could kill it. He had known it was Jackson for awhile now. He hadn't approached and tried killing directly while he was human because he knew that would push Scott over the edge. Wether Scott liked it or not Derek cared for him and he would protect him. Killing his friend or whatever Jackson was, wouldn't count as protecting him in Scott's eyes.

A shout interrupted his train of thought as he leapt over a hedge and scrambled onto the roof of the Argents kitchen. Peering in a skylight what he saw truly had him perplexed.


	4. Chapter 4 : Family Reunions Suck

**I don't own anything except the OC's.**

**Thanks to my reviewers! I always want to write more every time I get a review! :)**

**And to the peeps who favorite'd it and are now following it, thanks it's a great confidence booster :D**

**Without further nonsense outta me, I introduce the main character :) **

**This chapter is mainly focused on Alison's take on the events. **

**I have the next few chapters done, I just don't know what the standard wait time is between chapters lol**

**This is my first fan fic so I'm still learning a lot!**

**Please review and comment on what you like, don't like or love about it :D**

**Peace out Polar Bears 3**

...

'Please turn left ' the gps instructed her. She took the left and followed more instructions which brought her to a stop outside a big house. She saw four SUVs parked in the driveway. "Yep this is it" she muttered to herself. Her nerves frayed at the thoughts of who drove them. She turned off the ignition and hopped out of the car. Taking a deep breth she steadied her racing heart and knocked on the door.

A severe looking red head opened it. Her jaw dropping as she took in the arrival . "What are you doing here?" She spat at the girl. As the girl opened her mouth to retort a brunette flew out the door at her and threw her arms around her. "Cassie? Oh my god Cassie what are you doing here? This is great!" Allison gushed over the moon her close friend had showed up. "Hey Ali, Victoria" she nodded to the red head woman. Ali linked her arm through Cassies leading her into the house. The questions didn't stop from Allison as Cassie gave her short answers smiling at her friends joy. Victoria and the two girls made small talk listening to each others news. Well what they told each other was their news. Allison could never tell Cassie about were wolves and kanimas. She'd lose her mind.

It was so nice to have a friend she could speak to about anything normal. She couldn't talk like this to Lydia anymore. Everytime she tried she'd just get stressed at not letting anything slip to her. But here with Cassie it was like old times. Back when werewolves and monsters were all HBO specials. "How long are you staying Cassandra?" Victoria Argent asked the young woman across from her. "Well Victoria , I'm not exactly sure. That depends on a lot of things" Cassie answered trying to appear careless and breezy but her eyes gave her away. She was nervous. The red head had always frightened her when she was younger. There was a darkness about her. She seemed to enjoy the killings and torturing that went hand in hand with being an Argent. She loved the kill. Victoria took in the short brunette's fear and found it comforting. She had always enjoyed watching her squirm. Mrs Argent never took to Cassie. She saw the failure in her before anyone else had. She didn't have the gifts Kate and Chris believed. She wasn't worthy of them.

" Oh please tell me your staying at least a few days? It will be like old times when we used to sleepover! I probably still have your special pillow you left in our old house!" Alison was so excited and a bit confused when her mother interjected she thought it best Cassie stay in a hotel. She was about to question her mothers odd behavior when her other parent reacted even stranger to Cassie's arrival.

The kitchen door burst open and Chris argent, Alison's father burst in. "Cassandra what the hell are you doing here?" He demanded angrily. "Dad?" Allison scolded , "What is wrong with you?" She placed her hand over Cassies , shocked at her dads reaction. "It's ok Ali, your dads just surprised to see me thats all. Right Chris? Surprised to see me since as far as I knew I was to stay in LA until Kate came back? And let's not even get started on the fact that you and the rest of the gang are here. .Hills" The tension in the room thickened at the mention of Kate Argent. Her death still hadn't sunk in and her she knew her mother and father were still devastated. As was she. And angry. Alison was so angry at what a monster the woman she'd loved so much had turned out to be.

Allison was so confused. What did Cassie mean? Why did she care that they were living in Beacon Hills? "But Kate's not coming back, right chris?" Cassie was pissed. She'd been waiting for weeks for a call from Kate and had only heard two days ago that the bitch had finally bit to mention Kate's lie that Chris and his family had moved to Alaska. Not Beacon Hills. She would have an answer as to why she wasn't told and why the hell they were all congregating here. That had changed things. Her original agreement should have expired. With Kate's death she should have been freed. The deal was done. And yet, the agents hadn't honoured it. She was furious.

Chris could see the anger in the young woman's eyes. He could feel it seeping out her skin. He was lost for words. He didn't understand why she was here? She was free? Why come here ? Did it really bother her that much that they were living here? Yes I suppose it would. But enough to return? No. She wouldn't risk exposure over something as simple as that. To taunt them? Was that it? To the rub in the fact his sister had been murdered. That her throat had been ripped out by a monster? He knew Cassie hated Kate and she had her reasons he guessed. He knew she had done some terrible things but she was still his baby sister. He had loved her. For Cassie to be so disrespectful to travel thousands of miles to insult her memory was cruel. That made his blood boil.

"You really drove all the way here to rub my sisters death in my face? That's what you do with your freedom? Taunt grieving families? What the hell is wrong with you? Was she so bad you feel the urge to punish us for your relationship with her? Was she that bad Cassie? She thought you to be strong. She thought you power and ambition. She cared for you as if you were her own! We all did. And this is what you do? And don't bother making this about the town. You turned your back on this place and everything in it five years ago without a backward glance. We gave you a purpose. A reason, to not just live, but thrive. " He words were low , hushed almost as he spat them out through grinded teeth, but she heard every word.

Now it was her turn to be confused. "What freedom ?" She yelled. "You didnt honour the deal! The accord is still running! I'm still bound to you damn Argents! You swore, you all swore that if she died , or released me, which she was meant to do when I came of age, I'd be free. BUT I'M NOT!"

Allison was perplexed. "What the hell is going on?" She demanded. Everyone ignored her except Cassie who looked her straight in the face. Her anger subsided while she spoke to her best friend. None of this was Ali's fault. She hadn't tricked her. Let her down. Lied to her. "Ali I know your confused right now but I can't tell you or explain. I won't lie to you but I'm bound to secrecy". Spinning on Chris she spat, "Which I bloody well shouldn't be!"

The confusion on his face was clear. It clicked in her head as it clicked in his. He hadn't known. He thought she was here to wound them more after losing Kate. But she wasn't. Of course she wasn't. Something had gone wrong and she had to come to them. She was bound.

She felt shame wash down on her as he felt it slide over him too. "How could they think I'd do that?" She pondered hurt that they thought so little of her. Sure Kate was a raging bitch who made her life hell for five years but she wouldn't risk the pain of losing family on anyone. Not even the Argents. Especially not Ali.

"How could I think that of her?" Chris scolded himself."After all we've put her through and all she still did for us"He really was ashamed of himself."Cassie I'm sorry," he implored."I saw your car and assumed the worst. I never stopped to think about your side of the bargain , I just think Kate when I see you. Your so like her in so many ways and it hurts. I know things between you two have been rough but I loved the bones of my sister, Family is everything to me. You know that, But, thats no excuse. Im truly sorry."

He had the good grace to blush. She searched his eyes looking for traces of deception. Seeing none she crossed the kitchen and wrapped her arms around the grieving brother. When she was younger he would be the one that stopped Kate from going to far and reasoned with her to allow Cassie some time to just be a kid. He'd bring her and Ali out on fun days out. Cassie loved those days. She felt normal. Whatever the hell that was.

"Chris I'm sorry about Kate . I'm sorry I couldn't help."

"No your not !" Came a voice trembling with anger from the doorway. Gerard Argent stood in the entrance from the living room to the kitchen. His eyes were dark and heavy as he took in his son embracing his daughters biggest failure. " You have no right to be here Cassandra. You are not an Argent. You wasted five years of Kate's time. And you sure as hell shall not be wasting anymore of my families time or energy... Sorry?" he scoffed. "You are sorry, is it? Where were you when Kate died? Hmm?" he left a short pause, but it wasn't so she could answer. Grandpa Argent loved his dramatics pauses. They had once petrified Cassie. Always afraid if what he'd do next. They gave him longer to think of something worse then whatever he was doing at present. "It doesn't really matter where, because you should have been here! With us! With her! That was your duty! So much for your namesake. Cassandra. Hah! Your about as useful as your so called "gifts""

Chris and Cassie's embrace broke as she took a step towards the head of the Argent family. She really hated the old bastard. He had beat seven bells out of her in the beginning. Back when she couldn't defend herself . Now she would make sure he never laid a finger on her again. Or on Allison for that matter, she thought her eyes flickering to her friend so innocent in all this madness.

"Well hello there Pops. I was wondering when you'd show your wrinkly old face." Cassie had to suppress a grin when he blanched at her insult. He was almost shaking in rage. She didn't goad him any further. After all, She needed answers and she wouldn't get them if she was warding off attacks from Gerard Argent. For an old cranky bastard, he still had game. She'd seen it far too many times then she'd ever wanted to.

She looked back to Chris turning her back to Gerard showing him he was no threat to her. Or at Least pretending he wasn't. Probably the biggest insult she'd given him to date. "Any idea why I'm still bound to you?" She asked her 'Uncle Chris ' . That's what he's originally introduced himself to her as. "What a joke" she thought to herself. "No Cassie ive no idea . But I will find out. You kept up your end and I will keep up mine" He promised her.

Allison was so confused. She didn't understand at all. What the hell did Cassie mean she was bound to the Argents? And why wasn't she sad about Kate? She loved Kate like Allison herself had loved her until ... Ah! She gasped. Cassie knew the argent secret.

The room looked at her as if finally remembering she was there. It was then her mother interjected. Silent for the whole conversation until now. "Allison , I'm sure you have a lot of question which we will discuss at some stage tomorrow. Please go to your room and I will be up shortly to say goodnight." Allison knew what that really meant. 'Allison go upstairs and I'll be up soon... To make sure Scott isn't there and to come up with a new lie for you'. Oh no. She was not going being left in the dark again. All they did in this family was lie. Kate might have been a crazy mass murderer but at least she was honest. Except about the whole murder thing...But other then that she was always honest. And now everyone else was lying to her. Except Cassie. Cassie admitted she wasn't going to tell her anything.

Just as she was about to demand that they allow her stay , three other hunters burst in the door nearly toppling over Gerard. Two of them were armed , guns drawn. The third, was younger then the others. He looked like he was closer to Alison's age then the usual late twenties early thirties types her Dad hired, was smiling like he'd just discovered Christmas. His eyes fixed firmly on Cassie. "Guys really?" Victoria scolded. "Glocks drawn over a little girl? How masculine." She sneered. Chris looked at his wife , shocked. "Victoria you know damn well what she's capable of. But yes , guys, guns away. She's still bound , it's fine. "

"Bound? What?" The young hunter who had been smiling questioned his forehead crinkled with worry.

"Yeah jake. Bound". Cassie shrugged at him. "Beats me jakey, you know I don't know much about the supernaturals unless they have fangs or claws".

Allison studied everyone around her. They all seemed tense except Cassie and her dad. They were looking at each other as if in understanding. Strange as not long ago they were yelling at each other looking like they could kill one another. The two bruisers still had their hands in their belts , fingers resting on their guns. She didn't recognize either of them. They must belong to her Grandpa. Belong to. As if they were dogs. She wouldn't be surprised if they behaved like them. Savage dogs that is. Next to them, Jake seemed to be lost in thought. His young face was scrunched up with an emotion. Worry maybe? Her mom seemed to be inching her fingers towards something, probably a valium or a xanex. Since Kate died she'd seen her mom popping her pills more then usual. Gerard was twirling something in his left hand. His eyes trained on Cassie. He really did look like a murderer. He was. Alison mused to herself. The last half hour had been overwhelming. It left still as confused as ever. If not more.

Allison looked at her father . He was stressed he could see it in his face. She worried about him. He was under so much stress all the time. It aged him. Or maybe she just never saw his age when she looked at him. He was always so full of life and passionate , she never thought about his age. She began move away frim Cassie to comfort her dad. She really was a daddy's girl and she didn't know how else to help but give him a hug. Show she cared about him. Then in what seemed like a blur, it all kicked off.


	5. Chapter 5 : You Think You Know Someone

**! £$%^&**

**Hi Guys!**

**This chapter will be short enough as a lot happens in it. Please R&R and definitely let me know if there is anything you'd like to see happen!**

**Daenie **

**! £$%^**

Victoria Argent lunged across the kitchen wielding a butchers knife her face contorted in rage and her scarlet hair beaming like fire against her ice pale skin. She shot towards her gleaming silver weapon had one destination. It was aiming for Cassies heart. Allison screamed and Chris began moving as did Jake towards Cassie. At the same time Gerard's left hand shot out , he had been twirling an old intricate knife of some sort, and he used with hesitation. Alison watched as he slashed and twice made contact with flesh stabbing jake in the side. The two bruisers caught an arm each of Chris restraining him from preventing Victoria's unprovoked attack. He struggled and shoved into them still trying to reach Cassie. As Victoria hurtled through the air using the kitchen island as a platform towards a weapon less Cassie it looked like the young brunette had no where to go and nothing to defend herself with. She was helpless. There was nothing she could do. She had no struck a nerve in Alison and before she knew it ,she was in motion .

Allison lunged for her moms arm and caught around the red head's wrist. She didn't even think about what she was doing, It was all instinct, instincts she didn't know she had. She held on to her mothers wrist and pushed with all her might to shove Victoria to the right and off the kitchen island. It gave Cassie the opportunity she needed. The Brunette dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way but she didn't pause even for a second as she scrambled to her saw Victoria hit the ground, hard screaming as the air was knocked out her lungs. 'That had to hurt' Alison thought, shocked that she had hurt her own mother but she felt relieved she stopped her mother from maiming her best friend. Chris pulled himself free of his two restraints pushing them back against the marble counter tops. The two thugs attempted to grab him but there attention was stolen by Cassie. They looked on as she moved almost too fast for the naked eye to see.

Cassie was like lightening. She jumped over Victoria who lay on the ground clutching her side in pain and deflected Gerard's stab attempt. She didn't give him a second shot. As soon as his stab motion missed her she was grabbing him, forcing him to his knees and twisting his arm. Cassie then paused for half a heartbeat before twisting the mans wrist thus snapping it. Allison heard the sickening crunch of bone breaking. The agony was apparent on his face as he fell face down yelling in pain. Cassie then used his back as a ledge and flipped over him kicking thug one in the stomach and punching the other in the jaw. She stomped on the ankle of thug two and spun to kick thug one in the chest winding him. They went down like buildings. Crashing to the ground cursing their attacker as they went. Spluttering for breath the two on the ground scrambled around themselves searching for something as they tried to ward off any more blows from Cassie. Alison saw the glint of light on a hand gun. The thugs both raised up there arms to aim."Cassie look out!" Alison screeched.

As thug one raised his glock Cassie picked up a knife from the kitchen island and threw it, barely aiming. The gun went off missing its target as the shooter had a butter knife through his screamed as he thrashed in pain. Thug two had taken aim at this stage but Cassie didn't see as her attention was focused solely on the young hunter who barely seemed conscious. Thug two smiled as he clicked the safety off and took aim right at Cassie's back with an excited gleam in his eyes. Alison stepped forward and kicked the man on the ground in the face. No way would she stand by as her friend was murdered by a coward shooting her in the back. He crumbled under her extended leg. Cassie spun round and freezing at the sight of the gun falling from the mans hand realizing how vulnerable she had left herself."Thanks Ali" she said smiling at her best friend still moving across the wreckage towards the young hunter, who was lying against the door his eye lids fluttering.

Allison was in shock at the speed and grace and sheer power Cassie possessed as she had watched her take on three grown men and disable them in seconds. It was... Amazing . She understood now why the men had been so intimidated earlier with their drawn glocks. They had damn good reason to fear this girl which terrified Alison in a way, who was this girl? She looked at her best friend but felt she knew her as well as a stranger. The two girls had been like sisters over the past five years, twins even, all her family and their friends used to call them the dynamic duo. But now she had no idea who the girl in front of her was confused by her own part in the last few minutes. Thug two was still unconscious with blood dripping down his face from where she had broken his nose with her boot. She had to admit she felt proud that she hadn't stood by helpless in another terrifying situation, she had knocked him out. He had tried to murder her friend and he deserved what he got and even though Cassie scared her right now, she loved her, and she would do it again in a heart beat.

Cassie wrapped her arms around Jake and began to pull him to his feet. He was bleeding heavily and he definitely needed her support to make it out of the war zone. As the door slammed behind them she looked at her parents. Chris had at this stage reached Victoria, he attempted to restrain his wife who looked like a rabid dog. How had she not heard her mothers screams before now? She hadn't realized how much she had focused on watching and then protecting Cassie. Victoria Argent screamed and thrashed against her husband's grip desperately trying to go after Cassie and Jake. "To do what?" Alison shuddered to think. The venom and desperation in her mothers screams terrified her. It was like she was possessed. "Victoria!" her father shouted,"Victoria for christ sake calm down! They're gone! You won't catch them!". It seemed to make no difference to the woman on the floor as she screamed words that seemed random and incoherent to Alison. She understood the cusses alright, but the rest made no sense, she recognized some of the words as Cassie had said them earlier. What the hell did bound mean? Who was bound ? And to what?

The three men Cassie had disarmed were moaning in agony. Her grandfather had pulled himself into sitting position and he was already dialing into his cell. Probably calling in more thugs. The look on his face was murderous. A crimson pool had spread inside the kitchen door. Her stomach lurched as she made the mental connection it was blood. The young hunter's blood. There was so much of it. How had he even been conscious? Her Grandfather had done that. Done that to someone he employed. She felt bile rise in her throat.

It was then as Allison looked at the chaos in her family's kitchen that the reality of the situation hit her. The once spotless kitchen was in disarray. The light colored marble counters were speckled with different peoples blood, knocked over utensils and the different knives used in the fight. The silver fridge had a dent in front of it most likely from when Cassie had kicked a thug into it. As Allison's thoughts drifted to Cassie she felt tears streaming down her cheeks. Another friend that she would never see them same she once had, another enemy it would seem for the Argents,that realization hit home hard with the youngest knocked the wind out of chest and she felt her legs weaken from beneath her. She hit the floor with a thump. Her breathing erratic and her heart racing. The pain in her chest was excruciating. What was happening to her? Sobs wrecked through her chest as the pain got worse and the room started to spin. She slid down until she was lying on the cold kitchen father scrambling towards her was the last thing she saw as her eyes slid shut and the darkness she was so afraid of took over.

**! £$%^**

**Now time for our leading lady to meet Beacon Hills' Alpha :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Riding In Cars With Boys

The blood soaked brunette's heart hammered in her chest as she pushed Jake in the passenger door of her SUV. She raced around to the other side and floored the jeep into reverse , swinging back around to the road, put it in drive and took off. Her tyres squeeled in protest as she literally burned rubber. The adrenaline from the fight still pounded in her blood. She could feel her temples pulsing. Her chest rose and fell in short heavy breaths.

Her eyes slid hesitantly to jake. He was fading. Fast. He needed help. She didn't want to bring him to a hospital but then where else could she bring him? Hospitals asks questions and questions she could do without. She wracked her brain trying to think of the nearest answer. She didn't know what allies the Argents had in the area. She had purposely never investigated their presence in Beacon Hill after she left. She really regretted that now.

The nearest decent healer she knew would be at least an hour and a halfs drive. Maybe she could slow the bleeding from his wounds and they would make it. Assuming his internal bleeding wasn't major. But then what internal bleeding wasn't bad? She had some medical experience. Kate had made sure she knew the difference between a bad scratch and screwed. If she brought Jake to a hospital the cops would be all over the scene. He didn't need the stress and drama of hiding his life and being interrogated while recovering from a stabbing. Her stomach lurched as she saw the scene flash in her mind. The look of confusion and then agony on Jake's gentle face when the knife plunged into his rib cage. Her heart felt like it had stopped until she saw him breath. It could have so easily been his heart.

Jake suddenly convulsed in the seat next to her an that made her decision. She watched in horror as his entire body spazzamed upwards and his breathing became even more laboured then before. There was no other option. His condition made her decision. She swerved a hard right and sped to beacon hill general hospital. Cars swerved out of their path and drivers honked and flipped her off. She needed to go faster. She switched up a gear. Praying to Prada they didn't hit anything. Taking a left she hit the wheel in frustration. The lane she had intended to cut through had been sealed off. A new building stood where she would've driven. "Damn it!" she cried, frustrated tears rolling down her cheeks. Apparently a lot had changed in five years. She had no idea where she could cut through and Jake needed medical attention. was not losing the only person she could trust completely. He would not lose his life because of her. She had enough blood on her hands to last a life time. Her wounded passenger groaned and his eye lids flickered slowly.

"Jakey? Stay awake ok? We're nearly there! Just hold on to me, hold on to my voice." she begged him. "You are going to be fine! Promise".Her mind was clouded with frantic thoughts. She had no idea where she was as she drove through her old town. It had all changed so much. "Where the hell is it?" she spat. She couldn't see any turns that would bring her towars the hospital and turning back would take too much time. There was some sort of water feature in the middle of a gap between buildings. She could see the sign for Beacon General behind it. She didn't even pause to think it through. She leaned over and secured the seat belt around murmured something unintelligible which usually would be nothing new for jake but it was different with blood tricking down his mouth. She wasn't a doctor. But she knew that shit was bad. "And away we go" she muttered.

She put her foot to the floor and the car hurtled towards, the quite large, she now realized water feature. " Screw it" she muttered. She thew a hand across Jake's chest and braced for the impact. The Range Rover smashed straight through the monument. Water exploded from every angle outside the car. The two people in the car lurched forward. Jake's seat belt did it's job and he yelled out in pain as it held him in place. Meanwhile the driver wasn't so lucky. Her small frame met the steering wheel full force. "OW, MOTHER FU-!" her scream cut off as she got a second wave of pain. Her airbag deployed blocking her view of the road. She swerved right in the direction of the hospital hoping to god no one got in their way. There really was no stopping now.

Lady luck was on her side. Beating down the airbag she exhaled as she saw the hospital in front of them. She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath. They must have looked a sight. The SUV was dripping and had bits of earth all over it. The front grill was destroyed. Thank god for her cattle bars. Her tyres had definitely taken slow puctures. Her hands locked on the steering wheel. They were sticky and dry. The once bright red blood had dried a murkey brown colour. But she knew it was blood. Jake's blood. Not only that but the smell of it was a reminder enough. It was a miracle they had finally made it. And more or less in the same condition as they had been getting in it. She pulled into the emergency bay. Unfastening Jake's seatbelt she leapt back into motion despite her aching chest. He had stopped mumbling after her altercation with the fountain. But she knew he was still alive. His raggedy breath was slow but steady.

She was out of the car before it had even stopped, rushing to Jake's side screaming for and civilians alike ran out at the commotion . The shock and panic seeing jake and her covered in blood sparked the crowds screams. The nurses were in shock , all except one. A dark haired nurse ran forward with a trolley. The girl could have kissed her at that moment had she even taken in the action. The woman was irrelevant at that moment in time. All that mattered was getting Jake on that damned stretcher and into the hands of help. The two small women tried to heave Jake up onto the stretcher. Unfortunately the young girl's strength was waining and Jake Sullivan was a 6ft3" muscle machine. He may as well have been a tank. Suddenly the Man she'd seen earlier in the diner was tnext to them. She didn't have time to question his miraclous appearance. He helped her lift jake to the trolley and ran with them pushing it to emergency surgery. Without his strength it would have been much more difficult seeing as the women had nearly dropped the patient.

Her mysterious man yelled orders at people to move out of the way. People leapt right and left to avoid the three of them racing through the corridors. She didn't hear the man's voice. All her senses were trained on her best friend bleeding to death on the trolley. Jake's eyes opened at the nurse gave him a shot of something. She supposed it was adrenaline or something. He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. She stared at his big baby blues. Tears ran down her cheeks. "Please Jakey, you're gonna be ok. You'll be fine okay?" she pleaded.

She held his hand running along side him for as long she could. Then when the nurse said she could go no further she squeezed his hand and kissed his lips softly. "Love you Bambi" he stuttered. She smiled at his nick name for her. The he passed out."Please jakey don't leave me. Please." She felt him squeeze her hand back and her heart leapt at the strength in it. He'd be okay. He would be fine. He had to be. He couldn't leave her. And she knew there and then in her heart he wouldn't.

Jake Sullivan had never let her down in the four years she'd known him. The left side of her mouth twitched up in a half smile as she remembered how he'd compared his loyalty to her like that of a golden retriver. Her Beethoven. That's what she called him once joking. And he still to this day signed his letters as the lovable, troublesom, adorable pooch. He had a point. That had a lot of similarities.

She looked around her as nurses started fussing at her to check her for wounds and any injuries. Her knuckles were bleeding from punching that idiot and her ribs were tender from throwing herself on the ground to avoid Victoria. Stupid bitch. Plus, her chest would be nicely bruised after their cross crountry experience in the park and over , or more directly through, that monstrousity of a water feature.

She tried to swat away the nurses but there was so many of them. No matter how much she shrugged out of their pudgy little hands, another pair of hands would grab at her. She was about to use brute force to push herself out of the situation. She really didn't care if any of them landed on their rear ends because it. She was pissed. She'd had a bit of a rough night and she was filled with worry about Jake. As the adrenaline began to wear off she realised how exhausted she was. She brought her arm back to smack a partricularly grabby nurse away, but before she could, she felt strong muscular arms wrap around her waist and lift her out of the swarm of nurses. If she hadn't been so drained her automatic reaction would have been to scream and twist out of this persons grip. "Never let yourself be without the use of your limbs" Kate had always said. And being hoisted in the air with ones arms pinned down at ones sides definitely counted as one of those times.

"Relax, I've got you" she heard her mystery man whisper in his ear and for some strange, plain stupid reason , she let him carry her out of the hospital where he placed her back on the ground and put his hand on the small of her back. Steering her almost. She let him lead her away until her senses resurfaced. "No I can't leave my car, if they search it I'm screwed" she said thinking of all the different types of weapons half hidden in it. And since she was still a minor she sure as hell didn't have a license for any of them.

"Ok then we go in your car." he said pushing her forwards to the passenger seat. He opened the door and put her in the seat, reaching over her he fastened her seat belt. She watched as he walked around and hopped in the drivers seat. She didn't even take in his appearance. She was still in shock. Her training had thought her to take in every detail no matter how minor about her surroundings at all times. But her training, along with any basic logic she possessed has checked out. They had packed up and could have been cruising the carribbeann for all the use they were to her right now. Man of mystery then turned on the ignition with the keys she had left in it. He didn't even seem to notice the condition the car was in or the blood all over it. He pulled out of the emergency entrance just as a cop car pulled up behind them. Something she had thought she had buried sprang up as she took in the flashing lights on the roof. A hord of memories threathened to come flood ing back thorugh her body. She immediatley began shutting off her mind. Closing off her emotions one by one. A training mechanism she had thought herself at a young way could her nervous system handle a stroll down memory lane right now.

They kept driving as the cops went inside the hospital. She fininshed shutting the last door to her feelings and the familarity of the ritual calmed and centered her scattered thoughts. It was the that her breathing began to regulate and her common sense decided to reappear after its vacation. Her first thoughts were hurt, and anger and hate. Gerard Aregent had betrayed Jake and nearly cost him his life. Jake had given the Argents four years of loyal service. No questions asked. He was a good soldier. She paused in her thoughts. Soldier? Is that what she considered her life to be? A war? She shook her head. She was getting way too deep. Her anger was for Jake. Gerard had attempted to kill him. He could have severed anything. It was ruthless and cold. After all Jake had done for them. He had protected the Argents and help them on their quest for years. He gave them everything. And without reaping the rewards he was due. He had given up four years of his life for them. And the tonight one of them had near taken his. They would pay. All of the people who had tried hurt her or Jake tonight would pay. How, she had no idea as she couldn't cause them fatal harm directly. Minimal harm she could do. By god was the sound of Gerards wrist snapping like a chrous of angels.

She felt a rush of panic overwhem her out of nowhere. She came crashing down from her thoughts of revenge back to her body. A body that was sat in a car with a perfect stranger. She didn't know where they were going? She didn't know who he was. Or how he found her. Or why he helped or. Or why he had taken her. Not good.

She worked on keeping her heartbeat steady and her mind calm as she assessed the situation. She was in her car. On the passenger side. With a total stranger who had shown up at precisely the perfect moment to help her. Now he was driving them through a desolate deserted area away from the lights of the city. She knew nothing about this man. Except he had no qualms about sitting in someones was really not neccessasarily a good thing. Kate's smug face laughed at her in her mind. She ignored it as another face appeared in her imagination. Her mother's. That she hadn't expected. Her mothers face softened with sympathy and she heard what she remembered as her voice sigh,

"Oh sweet heart, what have I told you about riding in cars with boys?"


End file.
